


You Need A Vacation

by deviltakethehindmost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, javert and valjean totally want to bang, will they? wont they?, yeah they probably will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltakethehindmost/pseuds/deviltakethehindmost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day au in which Valjean is still Mayor and Javert is his long suffering Chief of Police. They like to think they hate each other but everyone knows there's more to it than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post 
> 
> http://joebiden.co.vu/post/82518854690/idrilearfalas-arnoldschoenberg-i-want-a

The Mayor was a fool. A ridiculously irritating fool and Javert hated him. He’d been fully aware of the former for a while but the latter was a new revelation even to him. How could a man who was apparently so intelligent be such an idiot? Javert knew it was more than obvious that he was furious but he could not find it within himself to care.

“Mayor Valjean will see you now.”

Javert stormed past the poor innocent secretary, giving her his customary stony glare as he did so. When he stepped into the Mayor’s office Valjean simply raised an eyebrow at him which did nothing but fuel Javert’s burning fury.

“What can I do for you today, Superintendent Javert?” the Mayor asked, a smile almost playing on his lips.

“Well, for starter you could stop interfering and let my officers do their job,” Javert snapped and watched as Valjean frowned slightly.

“Now, Javert, the woman was ill-“

“And she still committed a crime! There can be no exceptions when it comes to the law, we cannot just pick and choose which criminals are punished!” he exclaimed, the anger he felt was becoming more and more apparent in his voice.

“That criminal was called Fantine,” Valjean replied, “And she passed away earlier this morning so this argument is hardly worth having.”

For a moment they stood in silence, Javert stared at the Mayor in disbelief; was this news meant to affect him in some way? Was he meant to apologise and say he was sorry the woman had died? Her death was regrettable but that was hardly his business. All he wanted was some guarantee that the Mayor would not undermine him in front of his officers ever again.

“With all due respect, this argument is still more than worth having, actually I think it’s necessary we discuss this,” Javert responded, “You made me look a fool in front of my own officers.”

“So all of this is actually just caused by your sense of pride,” Valjean smiled this time, “I can only apologise.”

“Sir, I do not feel you are taking this seriously,” he ground out through gritted teeth.

“No!” Valjean practically drawled, “I can’t have my Chief of Police feeling insecure about himself.”

When Javert had first walked into the office he had not thought it possible for him to be any angrier, now he realised that he had been wrong. He considered himself a calm man, however, he had never been closer to punching someone than he was at this moment.

“Do you know how hard I had to work to earn their respect?” Javert asked, trying his best to restrain himself from completely losing it, “Everyone knows about me, about where I came from. Everyone knows I’m the son of a drug addicted prostitute and one of the most infamous crime bosses this city has ever known. They all thought I was a joke but I made sure they had no choice but to respect me, I showed no weakness.”

At this, Valjean at least had the decency to look almost pityingly at him. 

“Javert-“  
“I don’t want your pity,” Javert interrupted.

“I was simply going to apologise,” Valjean replied, “That was insensitive of me.”

That shocked Javert. He hadn’t expected an apology, usually Valjean just continued to annoy him until he got angry enough to storm out of the office and not speak to him for at least three days.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Valjean smiled, “It’s not that strange for me to be nice to you, is it? I mean I know we don’t have the best relationship but I don’t think I’m particularly unkind to you.”

“Our relationship is non-existent,” he replied.

“Would you like it to be existent?” Valjean practically grinned and raised an eyebrow in what was definitely meant to be a suggestive manner which caused blush to rise in Javert’s cheeks.

“I meant- I didn’t- I was- you know what I meant,” he eventually muttered.

“I’m sorry, that was grossly inappropriate,” Valjean said, still grinning to himself.

They watched each other in silence for what felt a lot longer than it actually was. Javert took the time to properly take in Valjean’s appearance. Today he had chosen to wear a light grey suit with a pink shirt and as always, no tie. His dark brown hair was gelled back in a way that suited his habit of running his hands through it. Meanwhile all Valjean could concentrate on was quite how blue Javert’s eyes were and just how good the man’s rear end looked in those obscenely tight trousers. He also couldn’t help but notice just how tired Javert looked.

“You should relax a bit, take a vacation.”

“I don’t do vacation,” Javert practically snarled as if Valjean had just suggested he dress up as a maid and run around the police station.

“Taking a vacation isn’t a weakness,” he sighed, “Have you ever actually taken one before?”

“They used to physically force me every year or two but now I’m the boss so there’s no one to threaten violence upon me.”

“So it would take someone superior to make you take one?” Valjean asked, a smile beginning to form on his lips.

“Yes, I suppose it – oh god…” Javert trailed off as he realised his mistake.

“Well, then,” Valjean grinned, “I am ordering you to take a week long holiday starting tomorrow.”

Valjean couldn’t help but laugh as the other man stared at him with a look of complete and utter horror on his face.

“Is there any point in me even attempting to argue?” Javert asked through gritted teeth.

“None at all,” Valjean replied with that stupid, annoying, handsome grin of his.

With that Javert turned and walked out before the Mayor could say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made and facts are unwilling revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long, to be honest i'd almost forgotten about it but hopefully i'll update more often now!!

Javert lasted a twenty one hours and about five minutes before he burst into Valjean’s office without even his usual polite knock. 

“Please let me go back to work,” he said, the pleading tone in his voice was almost enough to make Valjean give in, “You’ve made your point.”

“Javert, please try to understand,” Valjean sighed, “I am not doing this to make a point, I’m doing it for you. The life you lead is not a healthy one and I don’t want my police superintendent working himself into an early grave.”

They both noticed his apparent ownership of Javert and tried their best to ignore it.

“An early death would be better than this hell.”

At this Valjean was unable to supress a grin, it wasn’t everyday he got to see Javert behave like a petulant child. He continued to watch with great interest as the man threw himself down onto the sofa, crossed his arms and resumed his glaring.

“What exactly was so awful about your one day of holidaying?”

“Everything.”

“Could you maybe expand on that a little?” Valjean almost laughed.

“Nope.”

A silence descended as Valjean began to feel slightly uncomfortable with having Javert’s infamous glare directed at him. He decided to give the superintendent the same treatment. After a few minutes of this Javert couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Alright, I don’t have anything to do and I don’t like not having anything to do,” he said, as if it was an admission of guilt.

“Well then,” Valjean grinned which caused Javert to look very worried, “We’ll just have to make sure you have a nice busy holiday.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Javert interjected.

“Starting with tonight,” Valjean continued ignoring the interruption, “I’ll pick you up at seven and we’ll go for dinner. That wasn’t a question, it was an order.”

The other man went to protest but then apparently thought better of it. Instead he let out a distressed groan and stood to leave.

“I’ll see you this evening!”

“Ughhhh.”  
*  
As Javert walked out to meet Valjean who was leaning against his car, he began to seriously consider that the mayor’s concern towards him was a little more than just completely professional. Maybe it was just his imagination or maybe it was the way Valjean had quite obviously been looking him up and down in a not very appropriate manner.

The car journey passed slowly in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Neither men were known for their conversational skills, although Javert was actually well known for his complete lack of them. It was about ten minutes into the journey when they turned a corner and found the traffic at a complete silence. Valjean let out a groan of frustration.

“We’re going to miss the reservation I made.”

“You made dinner reservations?” Javert asked, surprised the other man had put so much thought into the evening.

“I didn’t want us to end up having to go somewhere awful.”

“How thoughtful,” Javert said, meaning to sound mean and spiteful but there was no real malice to his tone.

Another silence descended on them as both struggled to think of anything to talk about. Javert began to nervously fiddle with his tie as Valjean stared at the road ahead.

“How’s your wife?”

“I’m not married,” Valjean replied with a frown.

“But that women with the kids-”

“My sister?”

“Oh…” Javert trailed off, his face flushing in embarrassment.

“What about you?” Valjean smiled, “Anyone special in the life of this city’s second most eligible bachelor?”

“Second?”

“I am, of course, the first,” Valjean replied, his grin widening as Javert rolled his eyes, “Well?”

“No one.”

“And why on earth not? Surely women are lining up to date you!”

“What exactly makes you say that?” Javert asked suddenly, surprising the other man with his question.

“Oh come on, Javert,” Valjean sighed, “Let’s not pretend you don’t know about your rather large crowd of female admirers.”

At this Javert looked horrified but managed to recover himself quickly. So he then became only distinctly uncomfortable looking. 

“I’m sure I could set you up with a suitable lady-”

“No,” Javert snapped.

“Why not?” the mayor moaned much like a child.

“Because I don’t want to,” Javert replied, apparently mimicking the other’s childishness.

“But why don’t you want to? There must be a reason?” 

“No there isn’t,” Javert remained adamant.

“What is it?”

“I’m not telling you,” Javert huffed.

“Please.”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“Yes you will, I know fine well that you are a massive gossip.”

“Please,” Valjean begged, “Don’t you trust me?”

Javert turned around to look at Valjean who was staring at him with a look that could only be described as ‘puppy dog’ eyes. He was going to regret this.

“Because I don’t like women.”

Valjean was uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments.

“Okay,” he said.

“You don’t sound like it’s okay.”

“It’ not that, I don’t care that you’re gay…it’s just…” Valjean stuttered and then stopped.

“Well?”

“You’re almost forty,” Valjean continued.

“Yes, thank you, I am aware of that,” Javert replied, raising his eyebrow as he watched the other’s strange behaviour continue.

“Why haven’t you…you know…”

“You really do have a way with words.”

“Why haven’t you come out?”

The question seemed to hang between them awkwardly as they both stared at each other. After a few moments Javert decided to answer.

“An openly gay police officer, really? I didn’t want to sacrifice my entire career just to make it clear to everyone that I have a preference for men,” Javert explained with a sad bitterness to his voice, “Things have been hard enough for me without adding this to it.”

“But now things are different, you’ve made it to the top. It won’t hurt your career now.”

“God, why do you always have to think the best of people?” Javert almost smiled, “Do you honestly believe everyone would just accept it? Because they wouldn’t. Look I’ve gone through enough discrimination in my career without this.”

“I’d help. People listen to me! They have to I’m the mayor!”

“Oh thank you so much” Javert drawled sarcastically, “So you can stand in the front row as I crash and burn?”

Fortunately, their argument was interrupted by Valjean’s phone ringing. He pressed a button on his steering wheel and the call was diverted through the car speakers.

“Hello darling brother!” the voice on the other end almost shouted.

“Oh joy,” Valjean muttered, “Hi, look I’m kind of busy at the moment could you maybe call-”

“Shit! I totally forgot you were taking that police guy you want to bang out to dinner tonight.”

Javert’s head snapped around so he could stare at Valjean, his expression a mix of shock and amusement. Meanwhile Valjean looked like he would quite like to curl into a ball and disappear. 

“I’lltalktoyoulaterokbye!”

He quickly hung up the phone before his sister could say anything else about his sexual fantasies about the man sitting next to him, who was grinning rather smugly.

“You bloody hypocrite!”

To put it bluntly Valjean was going to murder his sister and her big mouth when saw her next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that i am so awful at updating regularly but anyway let's hope i finally get on top of this.

They hadn’t spoken since their incredibly awkward dinner in which Valjean had refused to acknowledge the words his sister had spoken. However, now Javert was faced with either talking to the other man or possibly dying of boredom. 

That was why the inspector was now pacing the corridor outside Valjean’s office. He was just about to make the decision to walk into the office when the door swung open and hit Javert square in the face. 

“Shit,” Valjean cursed as Javert crashed down the ground with a thud.

For a few moments Valjean stood frozen as Javert tried his best to sit back up. Eventually he managed to struggle into a sitting position at which point Valjean sprang into action.

“I’m so so sorry, oh my god,” he muttered as he kneeled down beside Javert, who had just noticed that his nose was bleeding rather profusely. 

“I can’t believe you assaulted me with a door,” Javert managed to stutter after a pause.

“How exactly was I to know that you were lurking on the other side of my office door?” Valjean scoffed, then frowned, “Wait, actually, what were you doing outside my door?”

Javert raised an eyebrow and stared at the other man although the blood pouring from his nose lessened the desired effect.

“Alright, I get the message,” Valjean said with a sigh, “Let’s get you patched up and then we can talk.”

With that Valjean grabbed Javert and hoisted him into his arms. This caused Javert to let out a little yelp which frankly, Valjean thought was adorable.

“Put me down.”

“I think we both know that isn’t going to happen.”

They fell into a tense silence as Valjean carried the other man into his office and placed him down carefully on the nearest chair. He then went and grabbed the dusty first aid kit he kept in his office drawer.

“Now I am trained in first aid so-“

“Shut up,” Javert snapped, “It’s a nose bleed just give me some bloody tissues.”

“Well, they definitely will be bloody once you’re done with them,” Valjean chuckled as Javert tried his best to roll his eyes.

Another silence descended on them as they waited for Javert’s to stop bleeding. 

“Look, I’ll be back in ten minutes at most. I’ve just got to go ask one of the IT guys something.”

Valjean took twelve minutes to return, a fact which Javert felt obliged to inform him of as soon as he entered the room. 

“I can only apologise,” Valjean said with a smirk, “I see you’ve managed to get your horrific injury under control.”

Javert did nothing but huff loudly in reply. After standing awkwardly for around thirty seconds Valjean made the decision to go sit at his desk.

“So are we going to have that talk now?” Javert asked, suddenly refusing to make any attempt at eye contact.

“Yes, well, I suppose we better,” Valjean replied, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Right.”

“So…”

“Well…”

“Emm…”

“Are you ever going to acknowledge the fact we both know you’re attracted to me?”

“Do I need to? I mean it is rather embarrassing,” Valjean replied.

“So you are attracted to me then?” Javert grinned.

“I didn’t say that.”

“No but you’re sister did, although not in quite such polite terms,” he replied while Valjean blushed even more furiously.

“I’m not going to respond to that.”

“Oh for god’s sake, I give up,” Javert sighed before getting up and making his way out of the office.

Without a second thought Valjean jumped to his feet and followed the inspector, he managed to grab his arm just before Javert left the office.

“Let go of my arm.”

“Not until you promise to listen to what I’m about to say,” Valjean said, as Javert turned back around to face him.

“Go ahead then,” he muttered, fully turning back around to face Valjean.

For a few moments Valjean just stared at Javert and took a few deep breaths as he tried to work out exactly what he was going to say, he had expected Javert to give him this chance.

“So yeah I’m gay in case you haven’t guessed already,” he began to explain, “And ever since I was first elected mayor and we met, I’ve found you attractive. I’ve never said anything about it because I was never really sure where you were on the whole sexuality thing.”

“What you’re saying is, you’ve had a massive crush on me for almost two years now?” Javert asked, a small smile almost forming on his lips.

Valjean chose to ignore Javert’s comment and continued.

“And I suppose now that I do know where you stand on the whole sexuality thing, I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out for a drink?”

“Really?” Javert scoffed, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“What?”

“You think that just because I’m gay I’m going to fall for your charms and sleep with you? If you want someone to fuck then I’m sure that little intern will be more than happy to offer his services.”

“What?”

“Are you just going to keep repeating that or are you going to defend yourself?”

“What?”

That was all Javert needed to take his leave. Once he was gone, Valjean finally snapped out of it and followed him. Javert was a quicker walker than Valjean had anticipated and he was standing waiting on the lift. As Valjean approached the doors began to open and he reacted on instinct, tackling Javert into the lift.

“What are-“

The doors closed and they were left alone. Javert looked absolutely murderous and Valjean began to seriously regret his decision.

“Is there any reason you’ve just assaulted me for the second time today?”

“I don’t think that counted as assault,” Valjean replied, although he was filled with the urge to apologise.

At this Javert smirked slightly and made eye contact with Valjean for the first time since they had entered the lift.

“Look, I really did just want to take you out for a drink. I didn’t expect anything of you. I just- I don’t – look – well…I’m not good with words when it comes to stuff like this.”

With that Valjean made a decision that he had a strong feeling he was going to regret in about thirty seconds, he reached up and rested his   
hand on Javert’s cheek. Before Javert could say anything Valjean pressed their lips together. After a minute Javert pulled away.

“Shit I’m sorry, I don’t you-“

But before Valjean could finish Javert had pulled him back in to another kiss and allowed Valjean to push him against the wall of the lift.

They didn’t even notice the lift begin to move. They didn’t even notice the lift doors opening. They did, however, notice the shocked gasps that came from outside the lift.

Valjean and Javert jumped apart, or at least tried to. Javert had difficulty removing his hands from where they had become rather tangled in the other’s hair. Eventually they disentangled themselves.

“This is not what it looks like,” Valjean eventually turned to the crowd, flashing them his usual winning smile and then turned to Javert, lowering his voice considerably, “Don’t worry, I know you don’t want to come out.”

Javert was shocked by Valjean. It seemed that Valjean really did care about him and Javert wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about that or Valjean or anything really at that moment.

“I kissed Inspector Javert here because I thought he was gay but as it turns out-“

“He is very much homosexual,”Javert finished and although he thought he would immediately regret it but with the way Valjean was looking at him he just couldn’t find it in himself.

Without much delay Valjean reached down and grasped Javert’s hand firmly.

“I hope your ready for the shit we are about to have to face,” Valjean muttered as the crowd of people stared at them in complete silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that im so bad at updating this and im sorry it's so short. anyway if you wanna give me ideas where this could go from here or just talk im on tumblr (earlcarpenter.tumblr.com)

Javert closed the news article and slammed his laptop closed before burying his face in his hands. He groaned loudly as his phone buzzed again. It would be Valjean. It was always Valjean and as always he would ignore it.

The city’s media were having a field day. Their Chief of Police was a fully fledged homosexual, who, rumour has it, was caught doing some rather lewd things with the Mayor in a lift. Reporters had surrounded the police headquarters and didn’t appear to be moving anytime soon, well at least not until Javert made a public announcement. That was something he should have done about a week ago when this whole thing began, it was something Valjean had done four days ago. 

Now everyone was speculating exactly why Javert was being so secretive. A week ago he had proudly announced he was gay to a crowd of complete strangers but now he couldn’t say a few words to some reporters. 

Many people had come up with many theories on the topic but in the end it came down to one simple fact. Javert had been an idiot. He hated being the centre of attention, he liked to get his job done and keep the city safe. Now he had been thrust into a media frenzy.

Before he could despair any further the phone on his desk began to ring.

“Morning, sir, well…we’ve got a small problem…actually not that small problem,” his PA began, “It’s the Mayor.”

“I told you already,” Javert sighed, “I don’t want to talk to him, if he calls I’m busy fighting crime.”

“Yes, sir, I know. It’s just…”

“I don’t care how urgent he says it is-”

“He’s here and he’s on his way to your office right now.”

“Oh shit.”

At that exact moment the door of Javert’s office burst open and Valjean stormed in. He marched right up to the desk and stared at Javert with an expression that showed he was not exactly amused by the policeman’s behavior. 

“You can’t ignore the most important man in the city forever.”

“I can try,” Javert replied, as he stood up and began to walk towards the door.

However, Valjean had come to talk no matter what the cost. Javert had only gone a few paces when he found himself being pushed up against the wall. When Valjean was sure that he couldn’t escape, he began to speak.

“Firstly you decide to out yourself and our relationship. Then you decide to go into hiding,” Valjean seethed, the rage apparent in his voice, “And then you decide to ignore me for no reason. What the fuck is going on?”

“Nothing,” Javert muttered, then wriggled in a futile attempt to get away from the other man.

“Don’t try that. You need to do something. The media just want you to say something, anything at this stage would be better than nothing.”

“No.”

“But why not?”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to,” Javert huffed and then folded his arms.

“Stop pouting like a child and actually talk to me.”

“If you get off me and let me sit down, then maybe we can discuss this like the reasonable adults we are meant to be,” Javert snapped in reply.

Valjean complied and they were soon sitting on either side of Javert’s desk.

“So? What’s with the sudden urge to become a recluse?”

“I don’t like all this attention,” Javert admitted.

“You should have probably considered that before leaping out of the closet in such a dramatic fashion,” Valjean grinned.

“Oh fuck off.”

“Really though, why did you do that?”

“Because I wasn’t thinking straight,” Javert said, trying not to let himself get angry again, “Because I just thought what we had was going to lead to something and for once I didn’t want to have to hide it. I didn’t want us to have to go to shady bars and restaurants miles out of town. For the first time in my thirty seven years of life I just wanted to be open about who I was and be happy with someone and not have to pretend.”

For a few moments Valjean just stared at him, his mouth hanging open. Javert immediately regretted his outburst and was already planning his apology and cover up when he noticed Valjean was smiling at him. The smile was not the stupid mocking one that made Javert want to punch him repeatedly in the face, it was one of genuine happiness. 

About thirty seconds later Valjean stood up and Javert’s heart sank. He was wrong, Valjean didn’t care about him. Then he realized Valjean wasn’t leaving. Javert wasn’t quite sure what was going on but he found himself standing too.

“You’re an ignorant fool,” Valjean sighed while still smiling, “But you’re my ignorant fool.”

With that he leaned over the desk and kissed Javert. It wasn’t harsh and rushed like their kiss before. It was gentle and loving. It was nice. Much to his embarrassment, Javert let out a small whine when Valjean pulled away.

“Walk out this building right now with me and we’ll tell them together. For a while it’ll be a big deal but before you know it no one will bother. We can be happy, this can work.”

Javert wasn’t quite sure if he’d ever felt as happy as he did when he took Valjean’s hand and walked out of his office with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after way too long I finally decided to update this!! I'm so sorry about the months I disappeared for but I've had some inspiration and I know what direction I want to take this in!

In those fourteen months Javert had never been so happy. The press had calmed down about two months in, making their relationship a lot easier to handle. He had never believed that he would find someone that wanted to be with him. He had thought Valjean was the person who had done that. God, how could he have been so wrong?

For a long time it looked as though his association with Valjean had ruined his career. He had been sent to a small town still as Superintendent but it was obvious that they planned to keep him their until he retired. However, that lasted only two years before they realised that they really did need him. A year after that he was the Commissioner of a city even bigger than the one he'd started off in. He was now infamous for being the best. It could easily be the other way. He could easily have been infamous for sleeping with a criminal.

He'd been speaking at a press conference and was getting into the car when the uniformed officer's radio erupted. 

“Sorry, sir, I'll just mute that.”

“No,” Javert ordered, “What's happened?”

“A man has been attacked in a street a block away,” the officer replied.

“We're probably the closest to the scene,” Javert said, as the officer continued to give him a confused look, “Let's go, we don't know how serious his injuries could be.”

Without another word the officer turned and began to jog towards the scene of the crime. Javert followed only a few steps behind. Although he rarely had to chase a criminal through the streets he still kept himself in good shape. 

He wasn't sure exactly why he'd decided that he wanted to respond. It was probably because he sometimes missed this, catching criminals was why he'd joined the police in the first place. He'd had no intention of becoming what was referred to as a 'career police officer' but that was exactly what he'd become. His thoughts were interrupted by the police officer motioning at the scene before them.

The man had been slashed, there was blood all over his face. Without even thinking twice Javert strode forwards and knelt down beside the man; he had to make sure the wound was not too serious. 

“Hello, I'm Commissioner Javert. You've been attacked but we are here to help. Could you tell me your name?”

It was then that Javert realised he knew this injured stranger. More than that. He hated this stranger.

“Valjean,” he hissed, as the man finally looked up and met his eyes.

“Javert,” Valjean almost sighed, he just looked upset.

“Are you injuries serious?” Javert asked, deciding the most important thing at that moment was to assess Valjean's injuries.

Valjean shook his head in response, then looked back up. He smiled as he looked at Javert properly for the first time.

“You look well.”

“I don't give a fuck what you think,” Javert snapped, taking a moment to make sure the uniformed officer was dealing with the rest of the situation.

Meanwhile Valjean was smiling at him and it made Javert even angrier. He was angry at Valjean for appearing just when his life was practically perfect. More than that he was angry at himself, furious in fact, because seeing Valjean hurt like this was making his heart do strange things. He still had feelings for him.

“Sir, there's been a massive traffic accident across town, there won't be an ambulance available for another twenty five minutes at least,” the officer informed him and Javert made a split second decision he would probably regret.

“Phone my chauffeur and get him to bring the car round.”

With a nod he left to make the call and Javert turned back around to face Valjean, who was watching him with a smile.

“Don't say anything,” Javert said, as he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief to remove some of the blood from the other's face.

*

“He'll be perfectly fine, although I am concerned he may have a slight concussion and I would usually recommend that he spent the night here,” the doctor explained to a relieved looking Javert.

“But?”

“We are rather busy and we could really use another bed,” he finished and looked at Javert expectantly, “Since you seem to know the patient personally, sir, I thought you might be able to look after him for the night?”

Of course, Javert had agreed. He was the Commissioner of the city's police force and it was part of his duty to help out the city in any way he could. So that was why his ex-boyfriend and ex-con was sitting is his living room.

“This is a nice place you've got here, must have cost you quite a bit,” Valjean said, obvious in his desperate attempts to start any sort of conversation.

“Yes, it did but the salary of a Commissioner isn't exactly small.”

“You've done very well for yourself,” he continued in his attempt.

“Even with you're interference I still managed to succeed. Although I would have probably got this job a few years earlier if you hadn't been a total bastard.”

“I truly am sorry,” Valjean said, sounding totally sincere, “They blew it totally out of proportion.”

Javert couldn't believe the nerve of the man, he still would not take full responsibility for what had happened. He'd almost ruined Javert's life, for god's sake. Valjean seeming to sense the anger in Javert stood up and walked towards him, his arm outstretched. Before he could get too close Javert tried to push his arm away but Valjean was quicker, wrapping his strong hand around Javert's wrist.

“Let go of me,” he ordered, trying to sound strong but his voice was shaking.

“No,” Valjean replied, touching Javert's chin with his free hand and forcing him to look up at him. 

“I loved you, you know,” Javert practically whispered as he tried his very best not to cry.

“And I love you too.”

He should have pushed him away right then but he didn't. He still didn't push him away when pressed their lips together. They stood frozen for a second, neither had quite expected this to happen. Suddenly Javert shoved against Valjean, forcing the kiss to become more violent. Eventually they broke apart.

“It's too late for that,” Javert muttered, “You can sleep in the spare bedroom and after that I never want to see you again.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Valjean confused, hurt and still ridiculously attracted to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK! I know it's been over a year since I updated this and I am so unbelievably sorry!

Valjean had fallen in and out of sleep during the night so was well aware of how many times Javert checked on him. Every time he heard the door swing open he rolled over onto the other side while he made sure his breathing was audible and steady. Apparently this was all the other man needed as he never once crossed the threshold into the room.

The next morning he lay awake for at least twenty minutes before he stumbled out of the room and attempted to find his way back to the living room. Javert's apartment was all white walls and minimalist decorations so it was actually a surprisingly difficult task. 

Eventually he could breathe a sigh of relief as he stepped into the living room.

This didn't last long as he realised the figure that currently sipped coffee while he read the paper at the dining table was very much not Javert.

“Oh hello!” the man said, a genuine smile appeared on his face as he continued, “You must be Jean? I assume he's just nipped out to get some breakfast, the fridge is devoid of anything at all.”

Valjean nodded but couldn't quite bring himself to speak. His confusion must have been apparent on his face because the man quickly spoke again.

“God, I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself!” the man smiled, “My name's Pierre, I'm -”

Before Pierre finished the sound of the front door echoed through the apartment. Seconds later Javert appeared between the two men. He looked between them with an unreadable expression on his face.

Pierre stood up from the table and quickly closed the gap between them. He still had that same grin on his face.

“I'm sorry I didn't get home last night, darling,” he said, “You see they've somehow convinced our key witness to change sides.”

“Yes, don't worry, you already explained when you phoned me last night, remember?” Javert replied and Valjean couldn't help but notice the tender way that Pierre touched his hip. He felt an unexpected twinge of jealously pulse through him. 

While he waited for Pierre to continue speaking, Javert walked over to the table and emptied the contents of his shopping bag. It amounted to little more than a carton of milk, a loaf of bread and a box of eggs. Before he replied Pierre followed him to the table and picked up his coffee.

“Well, anyway, I'm still sorry and I'll make it up to you once this case is done,” he said and sneaked in to give Javert a quick peck on the cheek.

“It doesn't matter,” Javert said, he sounded tense, “I was quite busy myself.”

For the first time in what felt like ages they both seemed to remember Valjean's presence. 

“Ah yes, how could I forget your old friend?” Pierre grinned again, Valjean had started to think that was the only expression he was capable of.

Pierre swirled the last of his coffee around and then finished it in one swift gulp. He placed it on the counter top with a little more force than was necessary. 

“Oh god, I better be getting to work,” he exclaimed after a quick glance at his watch. 

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity as Pierre gathered all of this belongings. Soon he was ready to leave but before he did that he walked back over to Javert and grabbed him by the hips. 

“What on earth are you-” Javert began but was silenced by Pierre's lips being pressed against his. 

Now Valjean was faced with the rather uncomfortable sight of the man he had been kissing quite passionately the night before, kissing his apparent long term boyfriend. 

However before he knew it the door slammed and Pierre was gone. Leaving them in an extremely awkward situation. After a long silence they both started at once.

“So that's-”

“Why didn't you-”

They both stopped until Javert motioned for him to go ahead.

“Why didn't you mention Pierre last night?” he asked and watched Javert wince.

“I didn't know how to,” he replied after a while.

“Oh it's quite easy you know,” Valjean snapped, “I have a fucking boyfriend, we probably shouldn't make out in my living room, the living room of the flat I share with my boyfriend!”

To his credit Javert had the decency to look more than a little embarrassed at this.

“I lost control, I won't let it happen again,” Javert said but his eyes didn't say that at all. 

Valjean crossed the room to stand only a foot or so away from him. All of a sudden Javert was extremely interested in the wooden surface before him. He also noticed that there were tears in his eyes. 

“Javert, are you happy?”

The question hung in the air between them as Javert started to scratch a pattern with his fingernail onto the table. 

“You ruined me,” he muttered, “I gave you everything and it almost ruined me.”

Valjean wanted to reach out and touch him but he felt like Javert wouldn't react well to that, especially at that moment. So he just stood there and waited to see if Javert had anything more to say.

“Pierre loves me and he's a good person,” he said, “He makes me happy.”

“That's all I need to know,” Valjean replied, “If you're happy then that's it, we'll just pretend last night never happened. God knows I owe you that much.”


End file.
